Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optical systems may utilize light-emitting devices for a variety of purposes. In some scenarios, obtaining correct alignment of such light-emitting devices may be an important consideration with regard to the performance of the optical system.
In the case of light detection and ranging (LIDAR) devices, a plurality of light sources may emit light into a given environment to provide estimated distances to objects in that environment. In such an example, misalignment of the light-emitting devices may provide poor system performance or incorrect distance information, which may lead to imprecise localization of objects in the environment.
Conventional optical systems may include various means for active or passive light-emitting device alignment, such as mechanical alignment mechanisms.